1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle height adjustment system.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the vehicle height adjustment system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615 (JP 3-70615 A), the compressor works to supply air to the air cylinder to raise the vehicle height.